Pitch Stop
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Sampah, sampah di mana-mana! [No pairings/Gen. Humor ringan.]


**Summary**: Sampah, sampah di mana-mana! [No pairings/Gen. Humor ringan.]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari sini**

**.**

**\- ****Oneshot ****Series -**

**\- "****Pitch Stop****" -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari yang mendung di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Ada tiga meja diisi oleh pelanggan yang menyantap makan siang seraya menikmati semilir angin sejuk Februari. Sayup-sayup gema percakapan orang-orang terdengar sementara ketujuh kembar elemental duduk bersiaga jika ada pelanggan datang atau berseru memanggil. Kini, kedai sudah diperluas dan masing-masing kembar ada tugasnya. Tak boleh hanya bertumpu di satu orang saja.

Kala itu Tok Aba tak ada untuk mengawasi, sang kakek sedang pergi ke bandar. Tok Aba dengan berat meninggalkan sejenak kokotiam—untungnya ada Gempa yang bertangan besi, jadi Tok Aba bisa tenang menyelesaikan urusannya di sana.

Di luar dugaan siapapun, hari ini kedai agak sepi, tak seperti biasanya yang senantiasa ramai saat waktu makan siang. Karenanya ketujuh kembar hanya duduk-duduk santai di sekeliling kokotiam dengan berbagai kegiatan untuk mengusir jemu.

"Kukira hari ini akan ramai," komentar Gempa seraya mengelap meja untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. "Hari libur padahal."

"Mungkin karena mendung?" usul Taufan, asyik membolak-balik majalah bola. Tak jauh darinya, Blaze dengan bosan mengoper bola di kaki.

"Bagus bukan? Kita jadi bisa rileks sedikit," ujar Ice sambil mengaduk susu cokelat.

"Hmp, rugi kalau bisnis sepi," timpal Solar sambil memutar pensil. Ia sedang mengisi buku kumpulan soal fisika, duduk bersebelahan dengan Ice.

"Benar, jadi rugi," ujar Gempa. "Kasihan Tok Aba."

"Rezeki takkan ke mana, ia akan mengejar seperti halnya maut mengejar," tambah Halilintar seraya mengunci laci kas uang. "Itu sudah pasti."

Memang jika sesuatu sudah ditetapkan kadarnya, mengapa bersikeras harus memiliki dan sedih jika mendapati kehilangan? Ambisi justru menggores luka hati.

Tengah termangu dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba Ice mengangkat pandangannya dari gelas susu yang ia aduk.

"Di mana Thorn?" tanyanya pelan seraya menatap sekeliling.

"Dia pergi ke minimarket, sebentar lagi pulang," jawab Solar sambil menuliskan jawabannya di kertas. Gempa memicingkan mata ke sudut taman.

"Ah, itu dia."

Tampak dari kejauhan sosok beratribut hijau-hitam berjalan riang menuju kokotiam, langkahnya agak cepat. Di tangannya ada berbungkus-bungkus kantung plastik entah apa isinya. Matanya berbinar ceria begitu melihat kokotiam, ia kian mempercepat langkahnya, membuat jajaran kantung plastik itu terayun-ayun.

Setibanya, Thorn segera berteriak lantang.

"Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut keenam saudaranya yang lain. Blaze dan Taufan segera menghampiri Thorn yang pipinya sudah memerah karena berlari kencang.

"Woah, apa ini Thornie?" tanya Taufan sambil mengintip.

"Makanan?" tebak Blaze bersemangat.

Thorn hanya melempar cengiran polos sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan plastik yang diintip oleh Taufan dan Blaze. Gempa lalu mendekati tiga biang masalah itu dengan alis berkerinyit.

Mencium gelagat tak bagus, Halilintar memperhatikan pemandangan itu sambil melipat tangannya di meja kasir, Solar dan Ice melirik tanpa berbicara. Baik Halilintar, Solar maupun Ice sudah hafal pertanda nahas itu—jika alis Gempa sudah berkerinyit, pasti ada masalah.

Namun sayangnya trio penebar makar itu tak sadar. Thorn bahkan tampak bersemangat ketika melihat kedatangan Gempa, ia segera menyerahkan beberapa bungkusan plastik itu ke arah sang kakak.

"Ini Kak, pesanan Kakak! Sudah sesuai sama yang Kakak tulis di catatan!"

Thorn menyerahkan semua belanjaan ke gendongan Gempa—ada tiga liter susu cair, sekotak teh bubuk harum, gula pasir tiga kilogram, tiga tepung terigu dan dua pewarna makanan—ini semua stok dapur kedai. Sang kakak tersenyum kecil melihat semua pesanan benar adanya meski jelas ada hal yang agak merisaukannya.

"Terimakasih Thorn, hebat," puji Gempa. "Tapi, kenapa plastiknya banyak sekali?"

"Umm, karena Thorn mau rapi? Jadi tiap barang dipisah plastik..."

Gempa lalu menaruh semua belanjaan itu di atas meja, tempat di mana Solar dan Ice duduk tenang.

"Thorn," panggil Gempa, ia lalu melihat satu per satu saudara-saudara kembarnya. "Dan kalian semua, dengarkan aku sebentar ya."

"Limbah plastik itu takkan terurai sampai ratusan tahun. Plastik yang menumpuk di tanah serta di laut itu mengganggu ekosistem, seperti kasus paus yang menelan puluhan kilogram plastik hingga mati sakit atau banyaknya ikan dan penyu terjerat sampah."

"Semakin membengkaknya industri dan populasi manusia, semakin banyak juga permintaan plastik ini. Belum hancur limbah plastik zaman kakek-nenek kita, muncul lagi limbah plastik berjuta-juta ton setiap tahun di generasi ini. Padahal perlu waktu ratusan tahun agar plastik terurai, sementara kita setiap hari pakai plastik! Bayangkan di masa depan bumi menjadi seperti apa? Bola plastik besar di tata surya?"

Thorn mengusap-usap lengannya, ia menunduk malu sudah berbuat salah. Halilintar lalu mengomentari ujaran Gempa barusan.

"Bagaimana pandangan dari sisi agama masalah ini?"

Gempa tiba-tiba seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah ya, limbah plastik ini juga menjadi dosa jariyah bagi kita semua. Sampah plastik yang mencemari lingkungan dan menyengsarakan hewan akan terus mengirimkan catatan dosa ke kita bahkan setelah kita mati sekalipun. Bayangkan selama ratusan tahun kita menuai dosa yang tak habis-habis karena plastik yang kita pakai ini—selama kita hidup, sudah berapa ratus kilogram plastik yang kita buang seenaknya? Sudah berapa banyak kita menabung dosa tak terasa?" jelas Gempa.

"Belum lagi maraknya penggunaan _styrofoam_ yang takkan terurai sampai ratusan tahun. Tak hanya itu, racun dari wadah makan _styrofoam_ juga merembesi makanan dan menyebabkan gangguan kesehatan dalam jangka panjang," tambah Solar.

"Islam mengutuk manusia yang menebarkan kerusakan di muka bumi seperti membakar hutan, memburu hewan eksotis, penggunaan plastik dan _styrofoam_ yang merusak ekosistem—semuanya termaktub sebagai bagian dari kerusakan moral yang mencintai kejahatan," ujar Halilintar sembari melipat tangannya. "Akibatnya akan didatangkan bencana serta musibah untuk merasai hasil karya kita. Tertera jelas di Surah Ar-Ruum ayat 41."

Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze berpandang-pandangan sementara Ice memangku dagunya. Mereka berusaha mencerna perkataan Gempa, Solar serta Halilintar barusan—tak heran sebab mereka baru saja mengetahui hal yang sangat lazim seperti plastik dan _styrofoam_ malah jadi sumber dosa jariyah tak terduga dan turut menyengsarakan hewan-hewan tak bersalah. Apalagi mereka sudah bertahun-tahun menggunakan kemasan ini, entah sudah berapa ton limbah yang mereka keluarkan sepanjang hidup mereka.

Ini cukup mengejutkan dan sangat membingungkan. Seperti tiba-tiba ditampar oleh realita menyedihkan betapa ringannya kita merusak ciptaan Allah dan mendukung perbuatan jahat.

Tengah bimbang separuh gusar, Ice tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat penting.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan usaha kedai kita? Bagaimana kalau kita belanja? Mustahil kita benar-benar bisa lepas dari plastik dan _styrofoam_ ini..."

Solar lalu menaruh pensil yang ia pegang dan menelekan sikunya di meja.

"Memang benar kita takkan bisa benar-benar lepas dari _styrofoam_ dan plastik. Di sinilah peran pemerintah yang harus mengadakan revolusi dalam pemeliharaan lingkungan dan mewajibkan penggunaan plastik yang dapat terurai cepat atau menggalakkan bungkusan yang terbuat dari bahan ramah lingkungan. Kabar baiknya, produksi plastik ramah lingkungan ini mulai merambah di beberapa perusahaan minimarket dan toserba."

"Selain pemerintah, kita juga bisa mengurangi kebiasaan membungkus dengan _styrofoam_ dan plastik saat berbelanja dan bawa tas saja. Kurangi juga membeli makanan dibungkus _styrofoam_ atau plastik dan lebih memilih makanan rumahan," tutup Solar dengan kalem.

"Nah, tuh, yang suka jajan," sindir Halilintar sambil menyeringai ke arah Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze. Yang bersangkutan hanya merengut saja.

"Kedai kita bagaimana? Kita 'kan bungkus minuman pakai gelas plastik dan sedotan plastik?" tanya Taufan.

"Kak Hali sudah mengganti gelas plastik kemasan kita dengan produk yang bisa terurai dalam waktu hitungan bulan saja," ujar Gempa. "Sedotan kita juga sudah diganti dari bambu. Harga akan dinaikkan kalau ada yang minta dibungkuskan minuman, tapi sedikit sekali, hanya beberapa sen. Sejauh ini tak ada yang mempermasalahkan."

"Oh! Pantas aku lihat papan plang harga kemasan ramah lingkungan," kata Blaze sambil menunjuk ke arah papan kokotiam yang baru.

"Lalu kudapan bagaimana? Thorn 'kan suka kudapan! Apa Thorn tak boleh beli es krim lagi, tak boleh beli biskuit lagi? Huhuhu..." protes Thorn dengan mata berlinang. Gempa menepuk kepala Thorn dengan gemas, Blaze dan Taufan menahan cengiran geli mereka.

"Thornie, kamu sadar tidak kalau dua minggu belakangan aku, Kak Ufan, Kak Hali dan Ice suka berganti-gantian membuat kudapan ringan? Itu untuk camilan yang kita jual di kedai dan dibungkus oleh kotak kertas atau daun. Ini sebagai pengganti produk pabrik berbungkus plastik yang biasa kita pajang di kedai," hibur Gempa sambil mengusap air mata Thorn dengan jaketnya.

"Kita tak bisa lepas seratus persen dari plastik," kata Halilintar dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Tapi kita bisa mengurangi sebagaimana kita mampu."

"Benar itu, ada perubahan yang hanya bisa dilaksanakan oleh pemerintah, jadi kita yang tak berkuasa apapun bisa memulai dari diri kita," ujar Solar menjentikkan jarinya. "Perubahan besar selalu dimulai dari perubahan kecil. Meski yang kita lakukan terasa seperti tetesan air di lautan, namun lautan itu terdiri dari banyak tetesan kecil, bukan?"

Semua yang hadir memandang ke arah Solar dengan ekspresi campur-aduk. Thorn dan Taufan tampak terkesima mendengarnya, Gempa, Halilintar dan Ice hanya menampilkan senyum simpul namun Blaze masih agak keberatan.

"Ini takkan mudah," gerutu Blaze. "Aku 'kan masih suka jajan enak-enak!"

"Tak apa, kita juga baru mulai," dukung Gempa sambil menepuk pundak Blaze. "Nanti lama-lama kita semua terbiasa. Kebiasaan baik memang harus dipaksa."

"Tapi es krim bagaimana?" tanya Taufan lagi dengan nada protes. Urat leher Halilintar mulai berkedut.

"Sudah dikatakan tadi—"

"Sabar Kak, sabar," kata Gempa dan Ice bersamaan.

"Es krim yang tidak dibungkus plastik itu lebih disarankan," tawar Solar. "Seperti kedai es krim yang dekat rumah kita, beliau membuat sendiri dengan mesin dan menjualnya dalam _cone_."

"Oooh, Alhamdulillah, tadi aku khawatir itu juga bermasalah," kata Taufan lega luar biasa.

"Aku tadi juga pikir begitu!" ujar Blaze senang. "Tapi, ini berarti kita tak apa beli es krim setiap hari? 'Kan ramah lingkungan?"

Sontak wajah Gempa tampak menggelap mendengar usulan tak bijak itu. Blaze langsung menyesali mulutnya yang asal bunyi, ia perlahan mundur agak menjauh dari Gempa.

"Eh, oke, um, maaf, maaf iya," kata Blaze sambil tertawa tak enak. "Marah itu dari setan _lho_ Kak, istighfar..."

Tersadar, Gempa langsung istighfar sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat adegan yang sangat familiar itu—kalau tak ada Gempa sebagai pengontrol kelakuan serba-serbi saudaranya, siapa lagi yang bisa?

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mampir! Mohon ambil pelajaran baiknya dan buang buruknya ya ^-^

Saya terinspirasi dari postingan Ustadz Felix Siauw di Instagram tentang sampah plastik dan dosa jariyah—saya langsung krisis identitas hahaha. Berminggu-minggu saya galau mikirin ini dan akhirnya saya tuang jadi fanfic, mudahan dapat hikmahnya ya ^-^

Silakan review jika ada saran dan tanggapannya!

Ah ya, ada adegan ekstra lho di bawah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus 1**

"Oke Kak Hali, coba peragakan menerima pelanggan!"

Halilintar tampak kikuk. Memang di antara semua tugas kedai, Halilintar paling payah dalam interaksi dengan pelanggan. Biasanya tugas menyapa hanya jatuh pada orang lain, Halilintar selalu mengelak jika diberi tugas itu. Alasannya karena Halilintar itu agak pemalu, sedikit pemarah dan susah bersosialisasi meskipun hatinya baik sekali.

Karena itu semua saudara-saudaranya berusaha melatih Halilintar agar lebih luwes dalam berkomunikasi pada orang asing. Halilintar benci ini tapi mau bagaimana? Ia memang perlu manajemen perilaku.

Pagi itu ketika belum ada pelanggan, Halilintar dibujuk keenam adiknya agar berlatih menerima tamu dan mengambil pesanan. Halilintar rasa ini lebih merepotkan daripada dikeroyok orang satu bus.

Halilintar menghela nafas sambil berdiri di dekat meja kasir. Di tangannya ada catatan percakapan apa yang harus diucapkan pada pelanggan. Di depan Halilintar, Solar berakting sebagai pelanggan. Entah mengapa Halilintar susah sekali menghafal dialognya, benaknya buyar sama sekali. Solar sampai bosan menunggui Halilintar membaca naskah dialog.

"Ayo cepat Kak!" desak Blaze.

"Kakak pasti bisa!" kata Thorn menyemangati.

"Tenang Kak, itu cuma Solar!" ujar Taufan sambil tertawa.

"Iya, ini hanya akting saja," tambah Ice sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo Kak Hali! Pasti bisa!" semangat Gempa.

Halilintar menghela nafas dan menaruh naskah dialog tersebut. Ia menatap Solar, berusaha membayangkan si bungsu adalah pelanggan kokotiam.

"Se-selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Halilintar.

Solar menyeringai melihat betapa tidak nyamannya sang kakak.

"Aku pesan satu es cokelat spesial ditambah_ ice-cream float_ rasa _strawberry_," kata Solar. "Sekalian _sandwich_ ayam tanpa mayo."

"Baik, ada lagi?"

"Ya, roti _sandwich_-nya harus dari tepung gandum."

Halilintar mengerutkan dahi, ia menatap Solar dengan heran.

"Memangnya kita punya roti gandum?"

Solar mendecakkan lidah sembari menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalian harus punya! 'Kan harus membuat pelanggan puas."

Halilintar agak bengong sedikit mendengar tuntutan itu.

"Hah? Kamu 'kan sudah tahu kita tidak punya roti gandum! Kenapa malah minta yang tak ada?"

Solar lalu melipat tangannya ke dada dan menatap si sulung dengan meremehkan.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak ada yang gandum, 'kan itu lebih sehat?"

"Jangan maksa, 'kan sudah diberi tahu kalau tidak ada roti gandum!" geretak Halilintar. "Lagipula, gandum itu mahal."

"Tapi seharusnya disediakan biarpun agak mahal. Pelanggan jadi memiliki banyak opsi," bantah Solar. "Tidak semua pelanggan itu miskin ya."

Halilintar tampak panas mendengar ucapan itu, urat dahinya mulai bermunculan.

"Kalau kamu kaya, kenapa belanja di kedai kecil?" sambar Halilintar.

"Kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar beneran? 'Kan ini cuma akting..." bisik Taufan ke Gempa. Gempa hanya bisa mengusap dahinya yang pening.

"Woah, asyik ini," kata Blaze riang.

"Entah Solar terlalu menghayati aktingnya atau dia mau memancing emosi Kak Hali," gumam Ice sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sementara itu, situasi Halilintar vs Solar kian memanas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jadwalku sibuk dan hanya ada kedai ini," balas Solar.

"Kamu sudah tahu tak ada gandum 'kan? Ya sudah, pesan saja yang lain!" ujar Halilintar marah.

"Tidak bisa, gandum itu penuh serat dan lebih sehat," ujar Solar. "Aku mau jaga pencernaanku ya, bukan asal makan sepertimu."

"Banyak tingkah."

"Bukan aku yang banyak tingkah, tapi kamu yang tak becus jadi pelayan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak Halilintar yang mau meledak ditahan oleh Gempa, Blaze, Ice dan Taufan agar tidak baku-hantam dengan adik sendiri sementara Thorn menjewer telinga Solar atas perintah Gempa. Solar mengaduh kesakitan dan hanya bisa mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah.

Memang sesekali Solar harus diberi hukuman atas kebiasaannya mencari perkara dengan Halilintar.

**.**

**.**

**Bonus 2**

"Gem! Kak Hali! Ini gelas ramah lingkungan yang kita pesan kemarin!" seru Taufan sambil berjalan membawa sebuah kardus besar. Di belakangnya ada Blaze dan Ice membantu membawakan kardus-kardus lain berisi gelas yang sama.

Gempa, Thorn dan Halilintar yang tengah asyik mengelap meja langsung berbalik ketika mendengar panggilan Taufan.

"Alhamdulilah sudah sampai gelasnya," kata Gempa. Taufan lalu menaruh kardus itu di depan Gempa, disusul Blaze dan Ice ikut meletakkan kardus yang sama.

"Ini sudah sekalian mencetak logo kedai di gelas?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ha'ah," balas Taufan.

Gempa langsung membuka segel paket besar itu dan menyibak penutup kardus—tampak puluhan gelas bersusun rapi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan desain gelas-gelas itu. Gempa lalu mengambil satu rangkaian gelas dan menunjukkannya pada kelima saudaranya.

"Kenapa malah tercetak foto-foto Solar di gelas ini?"

Semuanya terkejut bercampur heran namun sedetik kemudian Halilintar langsung jengkel luar biasa sementara Taufan, Blaze, Thorn dan Ice malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Gempa pun tak kuasa menahan senyum humor.

"Lain kali, jangan biarkan Solar yang menentukan desain gelas kedai, oke?"

Akibatnya mereka harus bersabar menjelaskan pada pelanggan kenapa ratusan gelas mereka tercetak foto Solar dalam berbagai _pose_.

Solar si tersangka hanya senyum-senyum gembira seraya mengamati gelas-gelas itu. Anggap saja biar melariskan kedai.

**.**

**.**

**Bonus 3**

Kaizo sesungguhnya malas singgah di kedai cokelat, dia kurang suka cokelat atau produk manis lainnya. Tapi sang adik, Fang, tiba-tiba saja merengek-rengek agar Kaizo memarkirkan mobil Porsche biru _cobalt_ miliknya di kedai mencurigakan itu.

Maka dengan langkah agak malas-malasan, Kaizo menghampiri kawasan kedai tersebut sementara Fang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Tampak baginya deretan dua belas meja tersusun rapi, tujuh meja telah terisi pengunjung. Kaizo lantas memilih meja paling pojok dan duduk tenang. Fang sedang asyik berceloteh dengan Taufan, Solar dan Blaze mengenai sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Kaizo hanya ingin dibiarkan sendirian tanpa disapa siapapun, namun tampaknya maruah Melayu para kembar Boboiboy ini terlalu kental hingga mereka sanggup beramah-tamah dan bersopan-santun pada pria berwajah masam angkuh seperti Kaizo.

Segera setelah punggung Kaizo mencium sandaran kursi, sesegera itu pula ia dihinggapi oleh Gempa dan Thorn. Kaizo berusaha tidak mengusir mereka.

"Selamat sore Kak Kaizo!" sapa Gempa dan Thorn dengan senyum lebar. Kaizo hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban salam.

"Kakak mau minum apa? Gratis dari kedai," tawar Gempa dengan senyum lebar. Kaizo mengibaskan tangan.

"Tidak perlu, hanya menunggu Fang saja," jawab Kaizo.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi menu hari ini spesial! Es krim vanila dan es cokelat bertabur karamel, lalu ada serbuk cokelatnya," protes Thorn dengan wajah sedih.

"Tak perlu," tolak Kaizo risih. Minuman macam apa itu? Seperti dirancang untuk mengundang penyakit gula darah.

Gempa tampak tak nyaman dengan penolakan Kaizo.

"Mana mungkin kami membiarkan tamu tanpa suguhan apapun," ujar Gempa halus. "Kopi atau teh barangkali?"

Kaizo heran mengapa mereka sangat memaksa menjamunya walau sikap Kaizo seperti itu. Ia rasa memang para kembar ini memiliki didikan adat ketimuran yang kuat, jauh dari doktrin sinisme.

"Kopi hitam satu, tanpa gula," gerutu Kaizo akhirnya.

"Baik, akan segera di antar!" kata Gempa seraya pergi dari sana, Thorn mengekori.

Kaizo hanya menghela nafas kecil dan membuka ponselnya untuk membaca buku elektronik non-fiksi. Baru beberapa halaman ia habiskan dan tiba-tiba seseorang menaruh secangkir kopi di dekatnya. Kaizo mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Halilintar memasang senyum sopan.

"Silakan," katanya singkat. Kaizo menggumamkan terimakasih kecil, Halilintar lalu beranjak dari sana.

Seolah menyusul, Taufan, Blaze dan Solar segera mendatangi Kaizo demi kesantunan belaka kepada kakak dari teman mereka.

"Selamat sore Kak!" sapa Taufan, Blaze dan Solar bersamaan. Suara Taufan dan Blaze cukup melengking hingga telinga Kaizo gatal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaizo agak ketus. Tapi nada galaknya itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi _mood_ Taufan dan Blaze.

"Kita di sini menawarkan beberapa kudapan khas kedai ini!" ujar Taufan.

"Semuanya buatan rumahan!" promosi Blaze.

"Higienis," tambah Solar kalem.

"Ada gulung stroberi!"

"Roti manis isi cokelat!"

"Donat karamel."

"Atau bola-bola cokelat!"

"Semuanya gratis! Kakak tinggal pilih!" seru Taufan dan Blaze bersamaan. Solar hanya tersenyum kecil mengaminkan.

Kaizo yang sejak tadi menontoni tingkah keduanya tiba-tiba ingin menelan _paracetamol_ dosis tinggi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik," tolak Kaizo. Taufan dan Blaze langsung protes.

"Tak ada yang bisa menolak kue-kue buatanku!" ujar Taufan agak sombong.

"Oke, kita bawakan kue yang paling populer saja!" putus Blaze.

Dengan itu Taufan dan Blaze langsung berlari pergi dari sana. Solar hanya meringis tak enak pada Kaizo dan segera mengekori dua kakaknya itu.

Kaizo menghela nafas kecil. Ke mana si Fang itu, kapan mereka akan pulang? Ia tak tahan terus-terusan diganggu tujuh kurcaci Snow White ini.

Memutuskan berusaha acuh tak acuh, Kaizo kembali membuka ponselnya dan meneruskan membaca bab tersebut. Pria muda itu baru saja kembali tenggelam dalam bait-bait kalimat hingga ada seseorang menaruh piring kecil di dekat cangkir kopinya, membuyarkan konsentrasi Kaizo. Pria itu lantas mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok Ice tersenyum tipis.

"Silakan menikmati, semoga Kakak suka."

Kaizo menggumam terimakasih kecil, Ice dengan sopan pamit diri dari sana.

Sang pria muda lalu menghembuskan nafas lega, ia lantas memandang pada kejauhan. Di dekat meja kasir, tampak tujuh elemental kembar bercengkerama dan Fang berbaur pada mereka. Mereka tampak akrab dan hangat, layaknya keluarga besar. Kaizo pikir mereka semua membentuk Fang menjadi pribadi yang lebih simpatik daripada Kaizo, dan sang kakak tak tahu apakah ini hal baik atau buruk. Untungnya tak terbersit niat Kaizo untuk menghancurkan ikatan mereka. Biarlah mereka menikmati masa-masa ini selama tidak mengganggu hidupnya.

Setengah melamun, Kaizo kemudian meraih cangkir dan menyesap kopi pahitnya. Ia agak terkejut dengan racikan selezat itu—rasanya sungguh di luar dugaannya. Kaizo tadinya mengira rasa kopi ini akan membosankan, ternyata tidak. Sama seperti kopi itu, Kaizo mulai curiga mungkin rasa kue yang dihidangkan Ice tak seburuk yang ia sangka.

Dengan sedikit skeptis, Kaizo kemudian mencicipi panganan ringan itu dan menemukan cita rasa yang khas sekali—ditambah wangi yang pas dan tekstur kenyal nan lembut. Hal ini membuat Kaizo berpikir sejenak dengan alis berkerinyit.

Menurutnya, kedai ini sangat menjanjikan meski ukurannya kecil. Mungkinkah karena itu Kokotiam Tok Aba selalu didatangi pengunjung? Karena berhasil mempertahankan kualitas dan seni rumit memanggang _pastry_?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaizo lalu mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menelepon seseorang.

"Pak Tarung, saya menemukan usaha kafe yang bisa menjadi _franchise_, namanya Kokotiam Tok Aba. Mungkin kita bisa berbicara pada si pemilik untuk izin mengembangkan kedainya."

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

Silakan review! ^o^


End file.
